1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a process of making a supplement for digestive ailment, and more particularly to making a supplement for digestive ailment for promoting the health of digestive system of human bodies.
2. Description of Related Arts
Health is a kind of balance of our bodies and the environment. Any forms of imbalance in our bodies will initiate the generation of signals from our bodies. Proper reaction should be done for the signal to restore our bodies to normal. If we neglect the signals from our bodies, we will gradually feel uncomfortable and eventually get sick.
The importance of the balance of our bodies can be easily shown in our daily lives. For example, when our bodies suffer from deficiency of water, we will feel thirsty. The sense of feeling thirsty is a signal from our bodies to alert us the necessity of drinking water for our bodies. Therefore, when we receive the signal of feeling thirsty, we may act by drinking water to restore our bodies to normal. However, if we ignore the signal, the level of deficiency of water will gradually increase and our bodies will become very uncomfortable. Under prolonged situation of suffering water deficiency, we will start to get sick and will eventually die of dehydration.
We can always take remedial steps by ourselves to restore the balance of our bodies. For example, if we have insufficient sleep, we will feel tired. We have the signal of feeling tired and our bodies will act by slowing down the metabolic activities of our bodies. Therefore, we consume less energy in our daily work and decrease the seriousness of our tiredness. Though we still need to have a rest to restore the balance of our bodies, the act of slowing down metabolic activities of our bodies is an automatic remedial step by ourselves that helps to maintain the balance of our bodies.
However, sometimes our bodies cannot withstand the imbalance and our automatic remedial step by ourselves is not fast and sensitive enough in responsive to our imbalance. Therefore, some external precautious steps are required to speed up our remedial action from our bodies and maintain the balance of our bodies.
One of the common signals arisen from the imbalance of our bodies is gastrointestinal pain and discomfort. The pain is a signal from our bodies to alert us to pay attention to our diet and take a rest. However, it is always unrealistic to take a rest for this kind of gastrointestinal pain and discomfort. Therefore, instead of ignoring the signal from our bodies that may lead to serious adverse consequence, it is better for us to take some extra care to our bodies for restoring the balance.
Common method of curing this kind of pain is taking medicine, such as anodyne and aspirin, for soothing the pain. However, this can only help to soothing the pain, but is useless in restoring the balance of our bodies.
Herbs have been widely used to restore any imbalance of our bodies, especially when we encounter the gastrointestinal pain and discomfort, and the effect of the use of herbs has been highly recognized. Although many different kinds of herbs can be used independently for achieving their functions. However, the use of single herb is not competent to maintain the balance of our bodies. Therefore, there are always difficulties in making and preparing a suitable composition for our use.
The main object of the present invention is to provide a process of making a supplement for digestive ailment which is a composition of natural herbs for promoting the process of natural restoring activities of digestive system of human bodies.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a process of making a supplement for digestive ailment which is a composition of natural herbs for increasing blood flow to digestive system of human bodies.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a process of making a supplement for digestive ailment which is a composition of natural herbs for decreasing pressure transiently and releasing gastrointestinal pain or discomfort of human bodies.
In order to accomplish the above objects, the present invention provides a process of making a supplement for digestive ailment which is a composition of natural herbs, wherein the supplement for digestive ailment having a preferred composition which consists of 39.22% by weight of Radix Angelicae Sinensis, 39.22% by weight of Radix Paeoniae Alba, 3.92% by weight of Semen Arecae, 5.88% by weight of Talcum, 1.96% by weight of Radix Saussureae Lappae, 1.96% by weight of Semen Raphani, 3.92% by weight of Fructus Aurantii, and 3.92% by weight of Radix Glycyrrhizae.
The process of making a supplement for digestive ailment comprises the steps of:
1a. soaking a raw composition which consists of Radix Angelicae Sinensis, Radix Paeoniae Alba, Semen Arecae, Talcum, Radix Saussureae Lappae, Semen Raphani, Fructus Aurantii, and Radix Glycyrrhizae, in a predetermined amount of water for a predetermined of time to form a pre-decocting solution and a pre-decocting composition;
1b. heating the pre-decocting solution and the pre-decocting composition for a predetermined period of time to form a mixture consisting of a residual composition and a supplement in solution; wherein a volume ratio of the supplement in solution and the water in step 1 is approximately 1:3; and
1c. separating the residual composition and the supplement in solution.
The residual composition may be used to prepare a second supplement for digestive ailment which comprises the steps of:
2a. heating the residual composition in a predetermined amount of water for a predetermined amount of time to form a mixture which consists of a second residual composition and a second supplement solution; and
2b. separating the second residual composition to make a second supplement solution.